lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Capet
' House Capet' is a very large and powerful Frankish House located within the vast city of Metz in southern Lorraine and showing its loyalty to the Kingdom of Lorraine. House Capet was for generations the royal family of the Kingdom of Lorraine, but following the coup against them by Hannover they would become a Lord level house within the Kingdom of Lorraine and have more recently joined the Lorrainian Dragonoph Sect in order to try and get their power back. House Capet would become involved in the Lorainian Coup where the forces of The Empire would instigate a coup against House Capet which led to their removal from the kingship of Lorraine. With their power lost basically everyone outside of Henri Capet and his young daughter were hostages of The Empire and thus House Capet was kept low for years while the transplanted Teutonic Houses The Empire brought in continued to grow in power and influence. House Capet though was not prepared to lay down and die, and while the Teutonic leadership under House Bieberwoosen became increasingly unpopular more and more people begin whispering for the return of House Capet, and while openly they resisted this in private they begin planning for their eventual rise. History Early History Lorraine Coup D'état Main Article : Lorraine Coup d'état The Empire had always had a historical interest in strong relationships with the region of Alcase-Lorraine, but following the conversion of the Kingdom of Alcase to the religion of Dragonoph there main interests fell into the Kingdom of Lorraine of whom had a small minority of Tuetons in the north of whom were members of the Church of Sigmar. This northern Teutonic minority would become the basis for what would eventually be the Lorraine Coup of which led by Hannover this minority was financed to allow them to enter the court of Stockgarden where they entered positions of prominence through the use of this wealth. As the influence of the Teutons at court increased the most important figure became Alnod Gundersen of whom took on the position of Chancellor of Lorraine from where he was able to establish the Lorranian Church of Sigmar of which allowed mmore Teutons to enter the capital and as Alnod gained more influence over King Henri Capet of whom was increasingly showing signs of his age and had been transferring power to his son Raphael Capet but this transfer slowed and moved towards Alnod as he gained influence. As the forces of the Teutons attempted to gain complete control they begin to find resistence among the leadership of Lorraine following the arrival of agents from both the Kingdom of Gilneas, and the Kingdom of Alcase of whom wanted to push the agenda of the Temple of Glaurung on Lorraine, and thus begin a proxy conflict between the two religions in Lorraine. Over the course of three years a brief conflict broke out in Lorraine known as the War of the Vines due to the deciding factor in the conflict being the control of the economic bases within Lorraine between the oposing forces of the Dragonophs, and the Sigmarites. After fighting for several years the forces of the Cult of Sigmar would begin to lose ground due to the preaching of the young charismatic Dragonoph priest Sigurd Madsen and after the city of Metz fell to the forces of the Dragonophs the Sigmarites neared defeat. The War of the Vines would end with the Coup of Lorraine of which begin with the arrival of Hethin Beiberwoosen in Stockgarden and sent by the Elector Count of Hannover he would direct Alnod to betray his friend Henri Capet of whom was near his death bed due to sickness and lead the Coup of Lorraine. Reluctantly Alnod led his forces in the capital in a nighttime attack on the Lorraine Palace using his conecctions to gain access and entering the palace he gained control of nearly the entire bloodline of House Capet and as this news became public knowledge the Palace Guard of Stockgarden turned on the Sigmarites and prepared to storm the palace until the King and several members of House Capet were executed and the remainder threatened with death unless the Palace Guard stood down leading to their leader surrendering. Rebels House Capet though was not prepared to lay down and die, and while the Teutonic leadership under House Bieberwoosen became increasingly unpopular more and more people begin whispering for the return of House Capet, and while openly they resisted this in private they begin planning for their eventual rise. Noteable Members Family Members *Henri Capet. Killed during the Lorraine Coup **Chloe Capet. Died of sickness ***Raphael Capet III. Killed during the Lorraine Coup ****Eloise Capet. Died during childbirth *****Henri Capet II. ******Andree Capet *******Elinore Capet *******Percival Capet *******Cybelle Capet ***Louis Capet II. Killed during the Lorraine Coup ****Paulette Capet. Killed during the Lorraine Coup *****Louis Capet III. Other Noteables *(Ser) Peter of Capet Historical Members *'Carloman Capet III.' : Spent the entirety of his reign attempting to bring the different Kingdoms of the Allemeni Empire back together and had much success in this but this ended abruptly when he was assasinated by Burgundian nationalists leading to the rule of Carloman Capet IV. before he was ready, eventually leading to the First Allemeni Civil War. *'Carloman Capet IV.' : Ruled following his father Carloman Capet III. and was extremely brutal in his response to the murder of his father leading to the complete end of diplomacy between the Burgundian and Frankish elements of the Empire, and these actions would directly lead to the First Allemeni Civil War. Vassal Houses Category:Franks Category:Houses in Lorraine Category:Houses in Europe Category:Royal House